Tiara
by KatxValentine
Summary: Time ticks and tocks, but you never forget what you lost. Slightly slashy, more drabble than oneshot.


Don't own. Duh. If I could, I would find Gregory Maguire, beat him down and steal G(a)linda's copyrights. Yeah. Juts a tidbit of angsty Glinda, playverse, blah blah. Coupled with '_Eyeliner_', if you so please it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Time and age are two factors that have been monstrously good to Glinda, the Good Witch. Age has brought her nothing but effervescent beauty and time has brought her nothing but riches and wealth.

Time takes its' toll eventually. Time has taken its' toll on Glinda in tiny ways, a wrinkle here and there to mar that perfect skin, skin blended with pinks and peaches and pastels all blending to porcelain. A stray, moonlight blasted strand of grey in tiny, miniscule amounts to streak through those golden curls, so perfectly springed and coiled in elaborate yet beautiful ways. A tiny, empty fade to those once bright eyes.

Elphie's biggest covet. Glinda's eyes. Those enrapturing orbs of bright, azure, sky blue that could never hide a single emotion. Those eyes that seemed to catch the moonlight and hold it in their sapphire depths. Eyes that could never be denied yet were so hard to accept in all their sparkling majesty.

Elphie.

Elphie.

_Elphie_.

The one memory Glinda clings to, so fearfully, as if letting go for even a moment will make her forget. The memory slips for a minute and Glinda holds tighter, like a child to a stuffed toy. Elphie's skin has faded to a lime green; Glinda's age is catching up with her.

She can remember silky, obsidian hair. Hair like flowing strands of ink that connected and tangled into intricate lines.

Emerald eyes. She remembers bright, sharp emerald eyes. Eyes that were her opposite, eyes that never reflected and held in every emotion. When the moonlight hit _them_, they never caught it; they just bounced it back, magnified. Those eyes that were never forgiving, always accusing. And all Glinda could ever wonder was…

….'_Was I not good enough?_'

A childish thought wandering through Glinda's mind, naïve in its' entirety and typical of her. She always thinks of her imperfections before someone else's', because her flaws were always grotesquely apparent. Becoming even more apparent as time takes its' hold on her.

"Why?" the word is soft, spoken timidly like a child who can't understand. That word holds so much for Glinda, but no answer given can set her restless mind at ease.

No one can answer but Elphie, and Elphie's gone, dead, deceased. A melted puddle of absinthe coated in black.

"Where did I go wrong?" another hushed whisper, drifting through the air and falling on no one's ears but the Unnamed God's. If the Unnamed God was even still listening.

"It's always _my_ fault, isn't it, Elphaba?" the words, this time, are uttered through gritted teeth, seething with bitter cynicism, "of course, it was never _you_"

The azure eyes sparkle with painted tears, teeth chattering just a little in rage and blinded anger. The diamond tears spill. Weakness forces the Good Witch to swoon in vulnerability.

The light catches the sparkling pink diamonds glinting in her tiara, sitting comfortably upon her vanity. She gathers herself up and paces to the furniture. Slender fingers wrap around the tiara and she gently picks it up, watching the diamond tears fall on it and dance and sparkle in the pale light of the moon. In some bitter irony, it's beautiful.

"I gave up a long time ago. All for this. Happiness, love, companionship. For _this_," she feels her knuckles crack as her fingers tighten around the tiara, "for _this_"

_Elphie_.

That name races through her mind again in a flitted dash. A long-forgotten, distant flash of her and Elphie smiling and laughing in the Emerald City plays cruelly across her thoughts. Pain shoots its' way through her temples as if giving physical form to her heartbreak.

Happier days, happier times, a happier Glinda.

"Can't I give it back….just to have you again?" it's a question this time, a desperate plea to the skies that will be forever unanswered.

"I don't love this as much as I loved you, Elphie…"

XxXxXxXxXx

I think time makes me angsty, ehh::Chuckles: I'd appreciate a review for this senseless…whatever this is. Hehe…but..yeah, Glinda can't ever _ever _be happy XD


End file.
